Are you okay?
by Scarletfiresky
Summary: It's Teto's first day of high school and she already has a crush on her brothers friend Kaito! But what happens when the man whore Len and loner Dell both have crushes on Teto? TetoxKaito, OCxDell. Story on indefinite hiatus.
1. First day of high school!

Me: I know, I know. Starting a new story while on the third chapter of another one isn't a good idea, but I couldn't help it!

Teto: You like putting me in your fanfics don't you…

Me: Hey, after I'm finished with these two stories I will do a fanfic on EdSaku. So don't think all my stories are about you.

Teto: *cries in corner*

Me: Teto…*facepalm*

Kaito: Hello everyone!

Me: Great you're here! Now get in costume!

Kaito: What costume…?

Me: Just kidding! You don't have a costume! This story (unlike "Robotic Hearts" being a Romantic/Action fic) is a Romantic/Comedy. Sadly I'm not very funny so some of the jokes might be a little corny…ANYWAY~ it also has some drama in it too, but not very much. And this fic is based off a few pics I made on MMD their on DeviantArt their called: Are you okay?, Let me help you up, I love you to death, and Dell's lesson on love.

Teto: I thought this was a KaitoxTeto fic not DellxTeto…

Me: Yes. KaitoxTeto is the main pairing, but there is also gonna be some competition for Kaito! Let me explain, "Are you okay?" And "Let me help you up" are both KaitoxTeto pics. "I love you to death" is a LenxTeto pic. Well you know the last one DellxTeto!

Teto: Okay…*sigh* Kaito say the disclaimer…

Kaito: Scarletfiresky does not own any of the Vocaloids, Utauloids, Megpoids, or any other 'loids' or the programs, all she owns is the plot and her utauloid. So please remember this because neither I, Teto, nor Scarlet will say this again. ^_^

P.S. I'm changing some of the ages

Teto is 14 turning 15, Len and Dell are 15 turning 16, and Kaito and Ted are 16 turning 17. The other ages will be mentioned later on.

I woke up to a loud beeping noise and my older brother Ted waving one of his hands in front of my face. "Teto, time for school~" He said pulling the curtains open so the sunlight went into my eyes. I and my brother looked a lot alike, so alike that people thought we were twins half the time. We both had red curly hair, red eyes, and if you changed the pitch of both of our voices to a certain note I would sound like Ted, and Ted would sound like me. But we're different because Ted is two years older than me.

We don't have any parents because they died in a plain crash when they took a flight to France to see our relatives a few years ago. I and my brother weren't allowed to go to France because our Mom's family doesn't like us or our Father. You see my Mom's family are rich, greedy, rude, and hate people who are too nice to other people and that's why my Grandmother disowned my mom…because she's too nice. My mother was the nicest person in the world, that's why my father loved her and asked for her hand in marriage. After taking care of us for awhile my parents got tired of our relatives attitude and went to go visit them. After the plain crash…I and Ted weren't invited to our own parent's funeral.

"Come on Teto! It's your first day of high school!" Ted said happily.

"Go away…I'm tired…" I replied.

"Fine…" Ted said leaving my room.

I closed my eyes so I could see mom's face again…

_***Flashback***_

"_**Mommy you're so pretty and kind!" my five year old self stared up at my mother.**_

"_**Why thank you Teto! But you know I was never this kind when I was your age." She spoke back to me.**_

"_**Really?" popped out my seven year old brother Ted.**_

"_**It's the truth, since my parents aren't the nicest I grew up being very mean until one day a girl came up to me and asked 'What are you going to accomplish in life being so rude and ignorant? You're not going to gain friends, you're not going to win a metal, so what are you being so rude for?' I was greedy too and that's a sin, and I didn't want to pass all this hatred down to you kids, so I'm raising you kids to have respect for others**_-HONK!

_***End Flashback***_

I woke up to Ted honking a horn in my ear and jumped out of bed.

"What the hell Ted!" I yelled at Ted.

"Well you weren't going to get up through me speaking, so I thought maybe you would wake up if I-"

"I get it! I get it! Now leave so I can get dressed." I interrupted

"Okay." My brother sighed and left the room.

After I got dressed my cell phone played the song "Witch Hunt" by my friend Luka Megurine**(1)**. No, me and my friends are not famous we are aloud to record our own music because my brother's friend Miku Hatsune. Her Father owns a recording studio in Japan and when it's not busy (which is most of the time) we can record music, and I'm lucky enough to get ring tones of some of the stuff others record!

"Hello Luka!" I said in my cell while walking down the stairs.

"Hi Teto~ I can't believe it's your first day of high school!" Luka said through her cell.

You see Luka is Ted's girlfriend and ever since he introduced me to her we have been good friends**(2)**. And I have to say that my brother never showed me any of his friends other than Miku to me, I'm guessing that he knew that we would be good friends.

"Yeah I can't believe it either!" I said back.

"Is that Luka?" Ted asked.

"Yes, it's Luka." I replied.

"Hehe tell Ted I said hi and to pick me up." Luka said to me.

"Luka said hi and to pick her up" I told my brother.

"Can do!" Ted replied.

"He said okay, well I'll see you later Luka!" I told her.

"Okay, bye Teto!"

"Bye Luka!"

After I hung up the phone I sat at the table so I could eat my toast, its pretty weird having you're brother make you're breakfast, lunch, and dinner for you but when you suck at cooking he has no choice unless he wants charcoal for dinner.

"So Ted…"

"So Teto…" He said lifting an eye brow.

"Do you have any warnings about high school?" I asked Ted.

"Yeah stay away from me and my friends we smoke weed."

"WHAT!" I screamed

"I'm just kidding you don't have to freak!" Ted laughed while saying that.

"Good…" I sighed "But seriously any warnings at all?"

"Yeah stay away from a boy named Len Kagamine, his sister Rin is fine but stay away from that man whore." Ted said serious now.

"Wow I never thought you would say something that rude." I told Ted.

"Well it's the truth; he's done it with over ten girls already including a teacher."

"Are you serious!" I gasped "How do you know!"

"That idiot's first girlfriend he cheated on was Luka." He said calm.

"He…cheated on…Luka?" I asked myself out loud.

"Yep! Now let's go pick up Luka." Ted said.

As I was getting into Ted's car I was still getting that fact through my head _'Who would cheat on Luka She's so kind, cheerful AND beautiful! He's a bastard who can't be trusted! If I ever meet him I'm gonna kick his ass and tell him to say sorry to Luka!' _I thought VERY pissed off. After that thought it didn't take long to get to Luka's house, and Ted motioned for me to sit in the back of the car so Luka could sit next to him.

"Hey kiddo ready for you're first day of high school?" Luka asked me while tying her long pink hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah I guess…I'm a little nervous though…"

"Don't be, you'll be fine! How about you're friends from middle school?" Luka asked.

"Big foot Ruko and cross-dressing Ritsu went to a different high school then Teto." Ted explained.

"Stop calling them by those stupid names Ted!" I screamed more pissed off than before.

"Yeah that wasn't very nice to say Teddy bear~" Luka said agreeing with me.

"I'm sorry Teto…" He said flatly, but when it came to Luka he said "I'm sorry my sweet tuna~"

"Ugh…you know that's the weirdest name you could give a girl Ted." I said to Ted bluntly.

"Whatever sit down and talk to Luka so I can focus on my driving 'Kay?"

"Fine, by the way Luka did you record any new songs lately?" I asked

"Yeah actually I did! I recorded three new songs 7days, Cheap Time Disco, and Worlds End Dancehall! Did you record anything new Teto?"

"Yep! A few days ago I recorded The End of the World, Chaosmaid, and LEVEL5-judgelight-"

"Cool! I'm downloading you're songs on my phone right now!" Luka said after I was finished speaking**(3)**.

"Me too-ah! Ted!" I said as I saw something I wish I could of erased from my mind.

"Aw crap she found it…" Ted muttered under his breath.

"When did you record this!" I questioned him.

"Record what?" Luka asked me.

"You're gay boyfriend here sang Magnet with you're gay ex-boyfriend Gakupo!" I screamed.

Then a scary aura started floating around Luka just screaming 'I'm going to kick some gay ass tonight…' The aura was so creepy I just wanted to jump out of the car and kill myself right now to save me the pain of Luka's wrath.

"Ted…what. The. Fuck. IS GOING ON!" She finally spoke- well screamed out.

"Chill out! I had too! He wouldn't leave me alone if I said no!" Ted said starting to cry while Luka was trying to choke him.

"Ted! Go back on the left side of the road or we're screwed!" I screamed to Ted as another car was honking its horn and trying to stop**(4)**.

Ted noticed right away and screeched back to the left side of the road nearly hitting another car. Obviously Luka had stopped choking Ted by then and was still screaming her lungs out about not wanting to die so young. Luckily there were no police around to see our near death experience so we didn't get any tickets, and Luka didn't get in trouble for nearly killing my brother. After that little incident it was quiet the rest of the way to school excluding the part where Ted told Luka about him and Gakupo singing magnet together.

"Well we're here Teto! You're new school!" Ted told me proudly.

"And don't forget that if you have any problems here you can tell me or Ted." Luka said.

"Okay! I'm off then!" I said running off while Ted and Luka laughed at my enthusiasm**(5)**.

A few minutes later I had my locker number in my hands and was just walking around confused till I saw a girl with short purple hair putting things into her locker. I walked over to her kind of scared because she looked like the loner type that would just ignore someone even if they just wanted to know where their locker was.

"Ummmm….miss?" I asked

"Yes…?" She turned around to me.

"Could you please tell me where I could find locker 0401?" I asked happy that she did not ignore me.

Right after I asked her that question she moved over a bit and pointed at the locker right next to her, and the locker had the numbers 0401 on it. I looked over at her locker and hers said 0402.

"It's right there…" She said with monotone in her voice. "…I guess we're in the same class then…"**(6)**

"Really! Want to be my friend?" I asked. "I don't have any friends…"

"Sure…" She said with a small smile.

"Hehe, Oh my bad I didn't introduce myself! My name is Teto! What's yours?"

"Defoko…" She answered.

"Hey Teto! You didn't let me introduce you to my friends yet!" Ted yelled coming over to me and Defoko with a pile of his buddies.

"Oh dear…" I sighed.

"Do you not like you're brother or something?" Defoko asked me.

"No-wait how did you know he was my brother!" I asked.

"It's obvious you two look a lot alike…" She said with the same monotone voice.

"Right…silly me!" I said.

"Is this a new friend of yours Teto?" Ted asked me looking at Defoko.

"Yes Ted, can we leave now?" I asked not wanting to be late for class.

"Don't be in such a hurry Teto! Well hello my name is Ted, you are?" He asked Defoko.

"I'm Defoko…nice to meet you…" Defoko told my brother.

Ted just smiled at her and turned back to me "Okay Teto, this is Miku's brother Mikuo," he pointed to a short aqua haired boy who smiled and waved at me I waved back and Ted started listing all his other friends.

So five minutes later I had all of Ted's friends' names in my head. _'Okay so there's Miku's brother Mikuo, Luka's brother Luki, the principals son Meito, Sora, Gakupo, Rook, a girl named Haku, Miku, and LUKA!'_**(7)**

"Okay, now that you showed me you're friends' can me and Defoko go now?" I asked Ted.

"Defoko and _**I**_" Ted corrected. "And no, my friend Kaito isn't here yet."

"Who cares I wanna leave!" I said having a mini tantrum.

"Sorry I'm late Ted! My sister wouldn't stop bothering me!" Said a cute boy with beautiful blue hair.

"Its fine, Teto this is Kaito. Kaito this is my little sister Teto." Ted explained.

"Well hello there!" Kaito said with a cute smile.

"H-hi Kaito…" I spoke back slightly blushing.

"Awww Ted you're little sis is so cute!" Kaito said.

"What kind of cute do you mean?" Ted asked with the same aura that Luka had earlier forming.

"I meant teddy bear cute! Don't worry I'm not hitting on you're sis!" Kaito said not afraid of the aura.

"Teto, I think we should head to class now…" Defoko mentioned.

"Yeah, thanks for staying here with me Defoko!" I told her while walking away from the group.

"Teto, what did I tell you about ditching!" Ted yelled out.

"Sorry Ted got to go now bye!" I yelled back.

The halls were empty because the classes already started so me and Defoko are going to be late for class all because that idiot Ted. _'Well I am glad I got to meet Kaito, he is sooo hot!' _I thought so deep in thought that I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I told a girl who looked a lot like Miku except her hair was the color of sakura petals.

"Watch where you're going man stealer!" She yelled.

"…Huh…?" I asked.

"I saw you with Kaito! He's my man, you better-" She was cut off from someone else's voice.

"Leave them alone you witch!" Said a girl from the right side of me.

I originally thought it was Defoko but her voice sounded too different to be her. So I looked over and saw a girl with a mask that had a huge red x on it**(8)**, she was holding a lead pipe, she also had black hair with red on the edges, had dark blue eyes, and was about the same height a Miku Hatsune.

"Victoria…" Defoko said.

"W-what a-are you doing h-here…?" The pink Miku asked Victoria.

"I go to school here too ya' know! I just came to help my friends." Victoria said swinging the lead pipe around now.

"You know we aren't allowed to bring lead pipes to school Victoria…" Defoko told Victoria.

"I wouldn't have to bring it if trash like Sa-" Victoria stopped when she noticed that the pink haired girl had disappeared.

"Um Defoko what's going on…?" I asked.

"The girl who just left is Miku's cousin Sakura Hatsune…ever since grade two she has been stalking Kaito…" Defoko explained to me.

"And I'm Victoria Amuro**(9)**! Defoko's best friend and leader of the most feared gang in Japan!" Victoria introduced herself.

"I'm Teto Kasane! I'm Defoko's new friend!" I said to her. "Want to be my friend too?"

"Of course, any friend of Defoko is a friend of mine! And if you're ever in any trouble with someone tell me and I will come running to smash their face into the ground!" Victoria told me.

"Okay!" I said cheerfully.

"VICTORIA AMURO!" Said a woman with short brown hair.

"Hi Meiko! It's been awhile!" Victoria said cheerfully to Meiko.

"I told to call me Miss Sakine! And give me that lead pipe, you're not allowed those at school!" Ms. Sakine yelled grabbing Victoria's lead pipe and mask.

"Defoko who is this?" I asked whispering.

"Oh hello there, I'm the principal Ms. Sakine you two must be new here!"

"Does that answer you're question…?" Defoko asked back. "Pleased to meet you Ms. Sakine my name is Defoko…"

"And my name is Teto!" I said.

"What beautiful names, now all of you better get to class now." She said then looked at Victoria holding up her pipe and mask. "And you don't expect to get these back."

"Okay, by the way Ms. Sakine did I ever tell you you're son is a good kisser?" Victoria said with a sly smile.

"…Victoria…GET TO CLASS!" Ms. Sakine yelled really pissed off.

"You kissed Meito!" I asked her surprised.

"Nah, I was just messing with her." Victoria said while we were starting to walk again. "Defoko, pass me you're time table."

"Okay…" Defoko said passing over her time table.

"Lookie here, we're going to the same place!" Victoria said.

"Aren't you in grade eleven though…?" Defoko asked.

"Yeah but I failed a few times…" Victoria answered.

I looked over to my left and saw our homeroom class with the name 'Ms. Momone' on it. "Um…you guys…?" I said interrupting their current conversation which was 'Who is gayer in the school, Gakupo or Akaito?'**(10)** But anyway they looked at me confused why I interrupted.

"Our class is right here…" I said nervous.

Me: So how did you like the first chapter!

Kaito: You lied…you said I didn't have to wear a costume.

Me: You're not wearing a costume; you're wearing the school uniform!

Teto: Review please!

Kaito: I was supposed to say that…

Teto: Well you said the disclaimer so I get to say this!

Kaito: *pouts then eats ice cream*

Teto&Kaito: Bye everyone! *leaves through random door*

Me: Okay now that they're gone I will mention some stuff that I numbered during the story.

**(1)Witch Hunt is a really good song that I've been addicted to lately****, on youtube just search "Megurine Luka Witch" because on youtube it's only called witch.**

**(2)I'm getting tired of people not including Luka in anything like I search up a pic of vocaloids on Google images and all I get is group pics of Miku, Meiko, Kaito, Rin, and Len, or when a mmd vid(like the Vocaloid Ipod mmd downloads) or song series(like the story of evil series) comes out I see everyone except Luka. And Luka is one of my fave Vocaloids next to Len and Kaito. That's why I only use the web site Zerochan for Vocaloid pics, and that's why she is one of the main characters! **

**(3)They have a website where they put up the songs that they record for downloads that nobody else knows about.**

**(4)Remember they are in Japan so they drive on the left side of the road, unlike Canadians and Americans who drive in the right side.**

**(5)LOL! So much for Teto being nervous…**

**(6)At my high school people who have their lockers by each other have the same homeroom class for semester one.**

**(7)Don't worry Piko fans he is in the story too, he's just not Ted's friend.**

**(8)Like the one from the song "Secret police" that Miku wears.**

**(9)Victoria Amuro is my Utauloid I'm making her voice bank right now and I have a pic of her on my DeviantArt called "My UTAUloid". **

**(10)Sorry Gakupo and Akaito fans don't hurt me…**

Me: Bye bye! Review pwease!


	2. God hates me!

Me: Hey there everyone!

Teto&Kaito: Hello everyone!

Me: By the way most of this story is going to be in Teto's perspective, only certain parts are in others perspectives.

Teto: Yeah!

Kaito: Should we go on with the rest of the story?

Me: Fine…

As Defoko, Victoria, and I walked in to the classroom we saw our teacher; she had light pink hair, brown T-shirt and green nee length skirt, not to mention she had a pile of glass cats on her desk.

"Oh dear we have some late student's!" Ms. Momone said.

"Sorry we're late, we just ran into a few annoying people." I said bowing.

"As long as it doesn't happen again." She told us smiling.

"There's a desk over there with five empty seats lets go!" Victoria said. **(1)**

When we walked over to the table Victoria pointed out I noticed that some guy with silver hair was sitting at the table next to us alone.

"Hey there Dell, long time no see!" Victoria said to him.

"Oh so you're name is Dell?" I asked "Would you like to sit with us?"

"He'll just say no, he's a loner…" Defoko said.

"You're one to talk." Dell said then looked over at me. "Why do you want me to sit with you guys anyway?" **(2)**

"Because it's more fun hanging out with someone than being alone!" I answered.

"Maybe I would rather be alone, than be with you." Dell said back.

"You haven't changed Dell, still ignoring people trying to help you." Victoria sighed

"Whatever…" Dell said looking over at Ms. Momone.

"Jeez a lot of people failed last year, I recognize so many." Victoria told me and Defoko.

"Dell Honne?" The teacher asked.

"Here." He answered.

"What's his problem?" I asked.

"Ever since he was a little kid people always pretended like he never existed." Victoria said.

"Because of his unusual silver hair…" Defoko finished what Victoria had said.

"Uta Utane?"

"Here…" Defoko answered.

"There were only ever two people who treated him kindly…" Defoko told me.

"Who?" I asked.

"His older sister Haku, and…" **(3)**

"Victoria Amuro?"

"Here~!" Victoria answered.

"…Victoria…" Defoko finished.

"Oh really, Victoria how do you know Dell so well?" I asked.

"I've known him since I was a child, my older brother Victor is friends with Haku." She said to me. **(4)**

"Piko Utatane?"

"Here!" said another silver haired boy. _'He has silver hair too…'_

"Len Kagamine?" At the name I jumped a little. _'T-there's a l-lot of Len's out t-there this can't b-be the Len that broke Luka's heart…'_

"Here." Said a blonde next to Piko.

"How's you're sister Rin doing?" Asked I'm guessing another one of Len's friends just walking in the class now.

"She's fine, thanks for asking Sora." Len told Sora as he sat next to him.

'_Oh crap…that's the Len Ted was talking about…" _I thought as I hit my head against the table repeatedly.

"Teto Kasane?" Ms. Momone called my name.

"Here…" I raised my hand as my face was still against the table.

"You okay Teto…?" Defoko asked me. **(5)**

"I'm fine…" I said.

After Ms. Momone was finished with the attendance she talked to us about making new friends and how she had a project that could help us make new friends in her class.

"Okay, I want you all to pick a partner and they can't be someone you know."

"Man…okay Dell we're partners." Victoria ordered Dell.

"But we know each other stupid." Dell said.

"I know, but Ms. Momone doesn't." Victoria said.

"Hi, let's be partner's!" Piko came up to Defoko.

I looked over to see Sora talking and sitting with Leon. _'Please not Len, please not Len!' _I thought to myself as everyone sat down with they're partners.

"Teto, do you not have a partner?" Ms Momone asked.

"No…"

"Is there anyone else who doesn't have a partner?" She asked the class.

"I don't Ms. Momone." Len raised his hand.

"God hates me…" I murmured to myself.

"Did you say something Teto?" Ms. Momone turned over to me.

"No, nothing!" I said.

"Okay, well come sit with Teto Len!" She said enthusiastic.

"Hello, you're Ted's sister right?" Len said walking over to me.

"Yeah…" I said to Len.

"You're cute when you blush." He told me.

'_What! I'm blushing! Crap! Crap! Crap!'_ I thought starting to freak out but then calmed down so I could speak. "Save the sweet talk, I know what you did to Luka"

"Ah you're friends with Luka I see," He said. "Did she tell you that or you're brother?"

"My brother, he has a good relationship with her." I said. "And told me to stay away from you."

"To stay away from me?" Len asked "Come on I'm not that bad."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked him.

"I didn't hit on Ms. Momone did I?" He asked. "And I didn't rape anyone."

"True, but my brother did say you did it with a teacher." I said.

"That's a rumour some people started," he said. "I would never do it with a teacher."

"Len and Teto, you two will be performing the waltz." Ms Momone said.

"Huh?" I asked while Len snickered.

"Didn't you hear anything I just said?" Ms. Momone asked and then continued. "I want the pairs to do a dance, and you to will be doing the waltz."

"Hey, at least we're not Sora and Leon." Len snickered some more.

"Sora and Leon you two will be doing salsa dancing." Ms. Momone told them.

After she said that Len started laughing uncontrollably and after a few seconds I joined in. Then the rest of the class was laughing except Ms. Momone, Sora, and Leon. Heck Dell and Defoko were even laughing.

"Lot's of men do salsa dancing." Ms. Momone said.

"Like Sora and Leon?" I asked giggling.

"Are they even men?" Victoria asked laughing.

"Okay class I think that's enough." Ms. Momone said also laughing now.

"When can we practice our dances?" Dell asked.

"On your own time, so you're friendship can grow!" Ms. Momone said to my horror.

"That was corny…" Victoria murmured.

"Bye bye everyone go to lunch!" She told us.

"That was a short class…" I said.

"It's always short on the first day." Len said standing up. "Anyway where are we going to practice?"

"I don't want Ted or Luka to know so we will have to go to you're house," I said. "But this doesn't mean we are friends or that we are going to do anything wrong we're merely two student's doing a project together."

"Okay, I'm fine with that." Len agreed.

"Sorry Teto, Victoria I'm being forced by Piko to practice with him see ya later…" Defoko told me and Victoria.

"It's fine, you go ahead me and Victoria will go to lunch together." I told her.

"Victoria, we're going to practice now." Dell said to her. "We all know how bad you dance." **(6)**

"Shut it!" Victoria said to Dell. "Plus I have to take care of Teto!"

"From what?" Dell asked.

"Well…you know…" She said.

"No I don't know," He said and grabbed her wrist. "Come on I want an A not an F."

"Tetoooo!" Victoria yelled like she was about to be raped.

"Its fine, I will go by myself." I assured her.

"No you won't." Len said popping up from the side of me.

"I didn't know you were still here." I said. "How about you go die in a hole."

"Awww you hurt my feelings…" Len said pretending to be sad.

"Why are you still here?" I asked.

"Cause you interest me." He said.

"Whatever, I'm leaving..." I said starting to walk away.

"Do you even know how to get to the cafeteria?" I stopped after he said that.

"No…"

"Being the gentleman I am I will escort you there." He told me.

"You're a gentleman?" I asked.

After a while we got to the cafeteria and as we walked in people started looking at me strangely. I turned over to Len and asked "Why are they staring at me so weirdly?"

"They probably think you are my new girlfriend or whore." He answered. "Look for you're brother, maybe if they know you are his sister they won't bother you."

"Why are you so serous all of a sudden?" I asked.

"I may be a man whore but I still think of people sometimes." He told me.

"…"

"…."

"….."

"…."

"…There's my brother…" I pointed to a table in the far left.

"Okay…I will meet you after school in the parking lot." Len said.

"What!" I yelled._ 'Didn't I make it clear that I didn't want him to come on to me?'_

"Remember, the project…" He replied.

"Oh, my bad…" I said walking away. "See ya then."

I walked over to the table my brother was sitting at, Luka seemed to notice me coming and waved. I smiled as I came to a stop in front of the table.

"Hey Tet!" Ted said.

"I told you not to call me Tet!" I yelled.

"How 'bout red?" Someone asked behind me.

"Hi Bakaito!" Ted greeted Kaito.

"H-hi Kaito…" I stuttered.

"Hi!" Kaito said.

"What did you say about red?" Luka asked.

"Well I thought you guys were talking about a nickname for Teto," Kaito answered "the nickname 'Red' suits her."

"Because of her hair color?" Mikuo asked.

"That and because every time I see her, her face is all red." Kaito explained. **(7)**

"I-it is!" I asked him.

"Yep!" He said. "Has Red met my girlfriend yet Teddy?"

'_He has a girlfriend?' _I asked myself mentally.

"Ya, she has met Miku before." Ted answered.

'_It's Miku?' _I again asked myself mentally while sulking in the corner of the cafeteria.

"What happened to saying my nickname?" Miku asked walking in and hugging Kaito.

"Sorry M." Ted said. "It was just so Teto could understand."

"Oh right Teto's here!" Miku said noticing me. "Teto what are you doing over there? Come give me a hug!" **(8)**

"Her nickname's Red." Rook said.

"Oh, who thought of it?" Miku asked nearly killing me with her hug.

"Bakaito did." Luka said. "And I think you should let go of Red before you kill her."

"Sorry Red!" She yelled.

"It's okay." I said. "By the way who thought of Bakaito?"

"Technically Dell" Luka said.

"What do you mean 'Technically Dell'?" I asked.

"Because Dell got mad at Kaito once and called him Bakaito." Ted answered. "And after we all decided to call him that."

"Well that was creative of him." I laughed.

"You know Dell?" Ted asked me.

"Yep, he's in my homeroom class!" I said.

Everyone at the table was quiet after I said that and it was kind of scaring me.

"Is there something wrong with Dell?" I asked. "Tell me something…you're scaring me…"

"Nothing's wrong with Dell, it's something else…" Luka said.

"Is Len in you're class…?" Ted asked me.

"Yeah…" I answered. "How did you figure that out?"

"Dell was talking about how Len was bragging to him about being in the same class." Miku said.

"Oh…" I said slowly walking away.

"Red, where are you going?" Kaito asked.

"Uh, I forgot some of my things!" I said running now.

I ran out of the cafeteria and around the corner just to make sure no one followed me. _'Damn what if they find out about the project from Dell!'_ I looked around the school a little bit till I found Dell on the roof alone. _'Isn't he supposed to be practicing with Victoria?'_

"What do you want?" Dell asked not turning around. "You are looking for Victoria?"

"No, I was looking for you." I told him walking over and standing next to him.

"Why…?" He asked.

"Because thanks to you my brother and his friends know about Len being in my class!" I yelled

"You don't need to be so angry…" He said. "You're emotions take over you so easily…"

"Well at least I don't keep mine bottled up!" I replied.

"Why do you care if they know about Len in our class anyway?" Dell asked changing the subject. "Did you plan on being in a relationship with him or something?"

"No way in hell I would want to be in a relationship with that animal!" I yelled. "It's just that if they know then my brother is not going to leave me alone, and if he knows about the project and that I asked Len to go over to his place Ted won't trust me ever again."

"Well what are you going to do now…?" Dell asked.

"Hmmm…I got it!" I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Since this is you're fault we are going to pretend that we are partners." I told him.

"…"

"What!" I asked.

"I'm not pretending to be you're partner…" He told me.

"Please, please, please, please, please, plea-" I begged getting interrupted by Dell.

"Fine, just leave me alone!" Dell yelled.

"Wait let me ask you one more thing!" I said.

"Don't make me throw my pack of cigarettes at you!" Dell said turning around.

"So much for you bottling up you're emotions…" I said as I dodged a pack of cigarettes. "You smoke?"

"Yeah now leave." He replied.

"But that wasn't my question!" I said whining.

"What's the question?" He asked getting fed up.

"Why are you depressed about you're hair even though Piko has the same hair color?"

"You wouldn't understand…" Dell looked away.

"Try me." I said

"When I was a kid people use to look down at me as though I was a freak…" He explained sitting next to me on the ground. "I would be bullied every were I went, Piko never had that problem because if anyone got near him to talk about his hair he would beat the crap out of them, when I was little all I did was cry and run to my parents."

"That's not fair." I said looking down.

"Hm?"

"People treating you like that not caring about you're feelings knowing that you're too weak to fend for yourself…" I said. "People like that make me sick."

Dell just stared at me in amazement probably because of my sudden mood swing from going all happy to depressed like him.

"You…okay…?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm just fine!" I said smiling but suddenly got serious again. "But I wasn't lying about what I said before."

"When I meant are you okay I meant do you need psychiatric help?" He asked.

"Just because of my mood swings doesn't mean I need psychiatric help." I told him.

"Whatever pass me my cigarettes…" He said pointing to the pack sitting next to me from when he threw them.

"No." I said grabbing them and running. "Cigarettes are bad for you're health, I will not allow you to have them anymore."

"Pass me the damn cigarettes!" He yelled.

"What's going on here?" Luka said walking out with Ted.

"Ted tell you're sister to give me back my cigarettes!" Dell begged.

"I told you their bad for you're health." I repeated.

"Red give them back to Dell." Ted told me.

"Fine…" I said passing the pack back to Dell. "What's with the Nicknames anyway Ted?" **(9/10)**

"It's a tradition." Ted said. "And when we're at school it's Teddy not Ted."

"I'm not calling you Teddy…" I said. "What's you're nickname Luka?"

"Tuna!" She said jumping up in excitement"

"I should have guessed…" I said as the bell rang.

"First day of schools finished Red!" Ted told me.

"But I only went to one class!" I yelled.

"It's always like this the first day of school." Dell said.

"Well we should go Teto." Ted said.

"Ummm…well I can't…" I told Ted. "I have a project I have to work on with Dell."

"Is this true Dell?" Luka asked Dell suspicious.

"Yeah we got stuck with a stupid dancing assignment…" Dell said grabbing my hand and walking away. "…Don't worry I'll drop her off later."

"Oh okay…" Ted said.

Dell was silent the whole time we were walking and we were already in the parking lot. I was about to leave because Len was taking too long but then I saw him hiding in a bush waving to me, I said bye to Dell and met Len over at the bush.

"Why are you in a bush?" I asked.

"Because you probably don't want you're brother and Luka to find out about the project." Len answered then pulled me into the bush as well. "Let's walk…"

"What are you planning…?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking…what if you wear leather…" He said looking at me. "And you have you're hair down, pretty much make you look gothic."

"For the dance?" I asked. "But it's a waltz…"

"I know but we could change it up a bit." He said. "And plus I think you would look good in leather."

"Pervert…" I muttered.

"We're here!" He said.

"That was fast…" I said.

"Well ever since the accident me, my Dad, and my sister live here." Len told me.

"What accident?" I asked

"It's nothing…" Len told me with a frown.

_Me: Well how did you like this chapter?_

_Teto: I asked too many questions…_

_Kaito: I was hardly in it…_

_Len: I'm not a pervert… :'(_

_Dell: It sucked…_

_Me: You guys have no respect for me…_

_Dell: I want to say as little as possible here sooo…Scarlet wanted to remind you that most of this fanfic will be in Teto's perspective only little parts will be in our(Dell, Kaito, Len) perspective._

_Len: That was my line…now I will have to say yours…*sigh* certain characters in the story have personalities from songs they have sung, I will list them out:_

_**Len Kagamine: Spice!**_

_**Dell Honne: Son Of White**_

_**Luka Megurine: Rip=Release**_

_**Gumi: I Want To Meet You**_

_**Miku Hatsune: Last Night, Good Night**_

_Teto: Come on Len, Scarlet wants to be alone…_

_*Kaito, Len, Dell, and Teto leave the room*_

_Me: I will now point out the numbered things!_

**(1) You will find out why I put five seats later. ^_^**

**(2) I made Defoko kind of like a loner because I find that suits her. In the last chapter and this one she was talking monotone the whole time.**

**(3****) In the first chapter I made Haku a student I decided to make her a teacher instead.**

**(4****) Victor is Victoria's male counterpart I created I didn't design him yet so you can't find him on the internet.**

**(5****) I was originally having Momone ask that but I wanted Defoko to speak more so I gave the line to Defoko.**

**(6****) Lol it's true I'm a horrible dancer, I can sing but I can't dance at all.**

**(7****) I didn't put it in but while Len and Teto were going to the cafeteria they bumped into Kaito and she blushed.**

**(8****) Miku might sound mean there but is really nice in this story.**

**(9****) I couldn't help but give people nicknames!**

**(10****) Teto was right…she asked too many questions in this chapter…**

_Me: Thank you for reading this chapter and please write a review!__ BTW: Sorry I took awhile to update!_


	3. Call me maybe!

When I walked inside of Len's house I was surprised to see it all neat and tidy. To my right I saw his living room with a young girl that looked a lot like him except she was bandaged up, I'm guessing she was his sister Rin.

"Hello," I greeted her. "you must be Len's sister!"

She ignored me and Len spoke up. "There's no point in talking to her, she won't reply"

"Why won't she speak?" I asked.

"Y'know the accident I mentioned before?" he asked.

"Yeah...?" I replied.

"That's why." he said.

Just when he said that a man walked in, which I was guessing was Len's father. "Len, did you bring another whore over!" he asked.

"WHA-" I said but got interrupted.

"No dad it's just a stupid project for school..." Len said.

"I'm not sure if I should believe you..." he replied.

"Then we will do the project right here, right now!" I said.

"How?" Len asked. "We don't even know how to do the waltz."

"Ah you got a point..." I said.

After I said that Rin got up and stood between her father and me and Len. She looked at her father and pointed towards the kitchen, she then looked at us and pointed towards the staircase.

"Okay." Len nodded.

"Fine..." said Rin and Len's father.

We went up to Len's room and I was so nervous; all I could picture in my head was Len coming on to

me.

"Okay, the computer is right here so we can search the waltz." he said.

"Okay..." I said as he took a chair out for me.

"Are you falling in love with me yet?" he said with a sly smile.

"Shut up, I would never fall in love with the likes of you...!" I said while I took my seat.

I went on the internet and searched video's on the waltz; it looked so nice but it's too close for my liking and the fact I have to do it with Len makes it ten times worse. And for some reason I felt my drills being pulled at.

"H-hey!" I blushed.

"Calm down I just want to see your hair down." he said.

I don't know why but I let him do it, as my hair flowed down he started smiling some more which started to creep me out. "W-what...?" I said blushing some more.

"Your so beautiful when your hair is down." Len said making his voice sound...sweet. 'Teto! What are you thinking! Get a hold of yourself! YOU DO NOT LIKE HIM!'

"T-thanks for the compliment but we need to get to work." I said.

-LEN'S PV-

'Seems she is very thick headed, I should get to her sooner or later' I thought staring at her. 'I don't know why I agreed to not tell her brother, she's not that very pretty although I was telling the truth when I said she was pretty with her hair down.'

"What are you staring at?" She asked.

"Nothing!" I said. 'Lets play with her for a while'

"So..." She started. "What happened?"

"What do you mean sweetie?"

"I mean your sister!" She replied glaring at me.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be asking such private questions" I sighed.

"STOP TRYING TO PISS ME OFF!" She yelled. "I'm going home, I've had enough of you today."

-TETO`S PV-

I got up and started to leave Len`s room annoyed that he found it so enjoyable to see me pissed. I swear its like he's not even human, when I was in middle school everybody would be afraid of me when I was pissed but he doesn't even blink.

"Teto!" Len yelled and I turned back. "You can run but you can't hide."

"How about you do me a favour and stay away from me!" I replied walking down the street.

-Later that night-

I was laying on my back in my bed wondering how to get rid of Len but still get the mark in my stupid class. 'It's impossible!' I thought hitting my pillow repeatably wishing to at least be slapped back from the sack of cotton. "I hate my life!" I yelled.

"Teto...! What the..." Ted ran in to seeing me strangling my pillow. "What is it now?"

"Nothing!" I replied turning around to face the wall.

"Right..." Ted sighed. "Now tell me what is bothering you."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't then I won't be able to go to sleep with you yelling..."

"Nothing bad is going to happen from that."

"Easy for you to say Teto, I have a test tomorrow morning..." Ted yawned.

"Fine..." I sighed. "It's about the project..."

"Oh the one with Dell?" Ted asked

"Yeah, I'm sort of thinking the project over." I said. "It doesn't suit me to dance with another male..."

"Is that all?" Ted laughed. "If it helps when you get home I can practice with you!"

"Uh you...would really do it?"

"Sure why not!"

"Thanks...Ted." I said smiling.

"I'll do anything for my sister!" Ted replied. "Just let me get some sleep."

"Sure!" I said. "Goodnight Ted!"

"Night."

-The next day-

I walked into class late...again. But this time it wasn't my brothers fault, it was Len's. He sneaked up from behind me so he could pull on my drill's, I think he trying to make it a habit now and it was pissing me off! Well luckily Ms. Momone doesn't give detentions so we were good for the time being.

"Psss! Teto.." Len whispered.

"What now?" I looked over.

"Here take this just in case." He replied.

"Huh...?" I said taking the paper and unfolding it. "Is this your phone number...!"

"Yep." Len said. "Call me."

"Maybe..." I replied. "But only for emergency's."

"Teto." Defoko said poking me. "Ms. Momone is glaring at you..."

"Uh..." I replied looking over at Ms. Momone.

"Teto, please do not talk while I'm teaching..." She said. "You too Len."

"Sorry Ms. Momone!" I yelled.

-At lunch-

"GRRRR! LEN IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!"

"Whoa calm down there Teto or your gonna explode." Victoria looked at me laughing. "Why don't you just tell Ms. Momone you want to team up with someone else?"

"But there isn't anyone else left Victoria..." Defoko said.

"I know but she can always ask to be in a group of three."

"That could work..."

"You guys...It's fine this is what Len wants." I sighed. "He wants me to crack."

"Who wants you to crack?" Asked Kaito walking over.

"H-hi K-K-Kaito..." I blushed looking away. "Oh wait! It's Bakaito!"

"Hi Red!" Kaito said happily. "So about cracking..."

"Hey Defoko I have to go talk to Dell about the dance, bye!" Victoria winked.

"Oh yes that reminds me I have to talk to Piko..." Defoko replied.

"Bye Teto." Defoko and Victoria said in unison.

"D-damn it." I said face palming.

"Come on, tell me!" Kaito said whining. "I won't tell anyone!"

"Uh well my partner for a project is driving me crazy."

"Who is your partner?"

"Well that's what I didn't want to tell you..."

"Come on!" Kaito said. "I'm dying to know."

"Okay but..." I hesitated. "You won't tell Ted will you?"

"I won't!"

I just couldn't say no to Kaito's adorable face I mean who wouldn't! He was just so cute I couldn't stand it. It took all my strength just to not hug him because he was so cu-Okay Teto calm down you can do this as long as he keeps his word and doesn't tell Ted I am fine. I wish something out of nowhere would happen so I wouldn't have to tell.

"It's-"

"Me." Len said walking over.

'WHAT THE HELL! This is NOT what I meant.'

"Len..." Kaito said standing straight up.

"Wow Teto I thought you didn't want anyone knowing." Len said smirking.

"Teto...have you two done anything?" Kaito asked seriously.

"No way in hell!" I yelled. "He's just my partner nothing else."

"Good." Kaito replied. "Len, if I ever hear that you touched Teto then your dead."

"Kaito..." I said blushing.

"Whatever." Len replied. "See ya later Teto."

"Teto...you sure you don't want me to tell your brother?"

"Please don't!"

"Okay I won't but if Len ever gets out of hand then...call me." Kaito said giving me a piece of paper.

"O-okay." I replied blushing some more. "Thanks Kaito..."

"No problem Red!" Kaito said all cheery again. "Call me after you meet Len again!"

"Maybe." I whispered as he walked away.

-After school-

I was on my way home when somebody on a motorcycle rode by me and stopped in front not too far from my body. It scared me so bad I nearly did a back flip ten times over maybe even way back over to the school.

"Wha-what the..." I screamed. "HEEEEEEEEEEELL!"

"Jeez calm down it's just me." The biker said pulling off his helmet.

"D-Dell!"

"Well who do you think I was, a monster with my face?"

"I didn't know you rode a motorcycle..."

"I don't bring it everyday I only bring it when I'm having a good day."

"Well you do seem more talkative then usual." I said. "And the fact that you actually stopped to talk to me is different."

"Whatever...do you want a ride or not?"

"Y-your asking me for a ride?" I blushed. "Well o-okay."

I walked over to him and he gave me his plain black helmet to put on, I was going to put it on myself but I ended up being so confused I put it on backwards. After laughing at me a little bit Dell lifted it off my head and put it on the right way and put me on the seat than sat down after. When he started the motorcycle I got scared and held on to him, he jumped a little but rode on none the less. When I realized how tight I was holding him I blushed a really dark red and looked down.

"No...look up." Dell told me. "You should see this."

I did what he said and looked up to see a beautiful sunset on the road and what was better was there was hardly any cars so the sun was just simply cut by the road. I looked over to see Dell's face and I have to say he looked really...handsome.

"So...I saw what happened between Len and Kaito today."

"Oh...are you going to stop being my 'partner'?" I asked worried.

"Nah, Ted still doesn't know." He replied. "Right?"

"Over my dead body." I laughed.

"Can you reach into my pocket?"

"I'm not getting your cigarettes." I replied bluntly.

"It's not cigarettes."

"Okay, if you say so." I said reaching into his pocket.

"Just in case you need to tell me something." He said. "I'm tired of you taking my cigarettes."

"Th-this is your cell number!"

"Yeah, when your in trouble...call me."

"Hmmm maybe."

"Okay give me my helmet and go."

"...I should hit you..." I said giving him his helmet and running over to my front door. "Bye!"

"Bye..." Dell said then drove off.

* * *

><p><p>

Me: Okay, I am so so so so SOOOO sorry!

Teto: Are you serious! You left them hanging for I don't know how long!

Dell: Did you seriously just say "left them hanging"?

Kaito: Yeah I have to say I am older than you and I don't even say that.

Teto: Grrrrrr I hate you guys!

Len: ***cries*** Why is everyone being mean to each other!

Me: Eh...Anyway now that it's summer I have more time and I will be updating more faster!

Teto and Dell: Sure...

Me: Hey! I can do it right Len, Kaito!

Len and Kaito: ...

Me: Whatever please review! And suggest me things because I kinda have writers block now...

Teto: You suck.

Me: ***glares*** Bye everyone!


End file.
